


Unexpected

by VeronicaRich



Series: The Sea's Keep [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRich/pseuds/VeronicaRich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unapologetic glurge, but hopefully, not too sticky. Standalone or sequel to "The Sea’s Keep" and "The Sea's Gift" – your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

If anyone had asked Jack what he expected out of a sexual relationship with Will, it might’ve been … well, sex. After all, they were men of the sea: practical, hardscrabble, leaders with burdens, in need of the occasional release of tension that only another’s hand or body could truly provide.

He hadn’t anticipated the need to just touch.

If they were standing on deck of either of their ships watching the crew or swapping stories about shipping lane warnings and souls passed on, his hand would go to Will’s forearm or his shoulder for brief contact. It was only when Will began returning the gestures – a hand briefly at the small of Jack’s back or hip, the casual brush of a few ropes of hair from his shoulder – that he realized he was even doing it. He didn’t stop.

Jack really hadn’t counted on the smiles he would start getting, either, the laughter and grins and smirks laced with boyish mischief on occasion. Some of these expressions he’d never seen before on Will’s countenance, except perhaps long ago aimed at Elizabeth. Sometimes his expressions were bold; other times they were shy, almost sweet, when they were alone together.

A softening in Will’s eyes took him off guard, too. Oh, it wasn’t a permanent change – most times, the _Dutchman’s_ captain still regarded his new partner with the same mild skepticism he’d always harbored, tinged with either annoyance or bemusement, given the situation. But more often now, Jack would meet Will’s deep brown eyes and find them more curiously assessing and less judgmental. He suspected he, too, occasionally indulged in such calf-eyed mooning, though he tried not to let anyone catch him at it (most of all, Will).

Another surprise was revealed the first night the _Dutchman_ had surfaced out of nowhere from a relatively placid sea, quietly and slowly cutting the ocean’s gently choppy waves rather than the dramatics Jones had employed as part of his arsenal of fear. It was the middle of night watch, and the _Pearl’s_ crew knew the _Dutchman_ well enough to not raise an alarm – especially when their captain was already at the stern watching it bubble into the night air.

Suddenly there was warmth at his back and he turned to find Will inches away. Their eyes met, and Jack felt every day of the three months they had been apart. He parted his lips to say something, but never had the chance – Will stepped in, hands going to Jack’s waist as he cut off the pirate with his own mouth. They kissed, not fiercely with teeth and frenzy, but with simmering passion, lips and tongues licking into each other. He felt Will’s big palms and fingers slide into his coat and up over the thin linen of his shirt to mold against his back. In response, Jack dug his fingers into Will’s shoulders just under his coat and deepened the kiss, dizzying them both with a trick of his tongue and lower lip.

When his brain managed to swim forth from pleasure, he felt Will’s thick hair bunched and wrapped around his fingers, as well as something substantially and equally interesting pressed against the front of his hip. Jack ignored satisfying his own erection to kiss his lover, and Will responded beautifully, tightening his arms, then lowering his hands to knead Jack’s backside. Jack rose on the balls of his feet, tilting his pelvis into it, and licked Will’s lips. “What are you doing,” Jack only half-asked in a graveled purr.

“Giving the standard greeting, Captain,” Will mumbled in reply. Jack laughed noiselessly, feeling the other man smile against his chin.

As Will’s arms came back up around him, Jack nuzzled the slope of his cheek, surprised he wasn’t so ready to move, to pull Will below into his cabin. The warmth of the slightly larger body against him, curving to him, flowed chiefly into his chest, heating what he hadn’t realized had been tepid at best for such a long while. Sex would come; his blood would boil, his skin would flush and perspire, the heat of need built up to a powerful pinprick within would shatter and dissipate throughout his limbs. But for now, just having Will here against him on the same ship, and not breathing beneath a chilly sea half a world away – his own response was nothing Jack would’ve expected again at this point in his life. He closed his eyes, humming beneath his breath, cradling the nape of Will’s neck in his curved, calloused fingers.

_Peace._


End file.
